Beyond Two Souls: The Second Story
by Thedeterminedwriter23
Summary: This is based off the Zoey ending. The end of the world as we know it is about to arrive and it's up to Zoey and Jodie to prevent it from happening. Rated M for things I have yet to think of.
1. Intro

**Hey all, after the ending I got, I thought I'd attempt my first ever fanfiction. It begged for a sequel, but knowing Quantic Dream, they really don't do sequels, so I figured I'd give myself (and you readers) one to enjoy. I hope you follow me on this journey and I also hope it's one to remember.**

**Update: This story is on hiatus...not sure how long it'll be. Maybe indefinitely.**

* * *

My name is Zoey. Ever since I was young, I've been linked to a supernatural entity named Sera. I know little about her, only that she is connected to me and seems to watch over me. If it hadn't been for Jodie, I would've gone through similar horrors that she went through as a child. Thanks to her, I better understand my link to Sera, but learning about my ghostly counterpart is the least of my trials. The end of the world is coming, Jodie has seen it. It's up to us to stop it…

I just hope we can.


	2. Chapter 1: Phone Call

It's early morning. I'm not supposed to be up, but I am. The apartment is dark around me, but with Sera as my guide, I don't feel as afraid. I used to be afraid of the dark. When I was little, I'd cower at the slightest sound coming from the shadows, but I'd eventually learn that it was only Sera, roaming about in her everlasting spiritual consciousness. I wondered if it was ever annoying to her and I still do to this day. The constant state of awareness had to be annoying. I know it would get on my nerves, spirit or not.

My eyes adjust to the darkness as I find myself in the kitchen, my intended destination. I might as well have some cereal while I'm awake. I don't think I'd be able to go back to sleep anyway. My birthday is today, I turn sixteen. I'm excited to see what the others have planned for it. It's always nice to have distractions from the constant threat of the world ending. I frown slightly. Hopefully Jodie will have mercy on me and leave the talk of the apocalypse for another day. I know it's serious, I know the part I'll eventually have to play. But for now, I just want to be a girl, a normal sixteen year old girl eager to have her birthday unfold right before her eyes, presents and all.

I'm close with Jodie, she's like a sister to me. She's warm and caring, but also a bitch when she has to be. The latter I never look forward to. Still, I've always looked up to her. She knows me better than anyone else and can relate to my situation. She'd been connected to an entity named Aiden and he was with her wherever she went. She'd later found out that it had been her brother and was devastated to realize that by choosing to live, she had severed her connection with Aiden, separating the two forever. It pains me to know that she went through that, felt that pain, but it's a scar that can never be healed, no matter how hard she tries to conceal it from me. I can see through the mask she wears. She still misses Aiden.

A soft, unintelligible whisper ripples through the air. Sera.

A smile tugs on my lips. "Thanks, Sera," I say quietly, looking over my shoulder. "I'm actually glad you were the first to say it." Sera had wished me a happy birthday. It meant a lot coming from her. I'm as close to Sera as I am to Jodie, if not more. Being attached to her by an unseen cord probably nudged us along that path. Not that I'm complaining. I'm rather fond of Sera…that is, when she isn't being so protective of me. I can hide those adult magazines myself, thanks. No need to propel them out of my hands and into a drawer whenever there are footsteps outside my room. Besides, they all know I'm a lesbian.

Okay, I'm lying. They don't. Just another thing I have to constantly worry about. Would they accept me if I told them? They probably would, but some people could surprise you. I can just imagine it now, being kicked out for who I am. Sera would probably throw a fit in the process and ransack the apartment as protest. A tingling warmth ran along my skin. I know Sera accepts me. I just wonder who else will.

Another whisper echoes in the air.

I nod as I carefully open the cabinet and pull down a box of cereal onto the counter, getting myself a bowl and spoon. "I was thinking Jodie too," I reply, wandering over to the fridge to retrieve the milk before heading back. "She seems like the safest bet." My mother is option numero dos, but who knows how well that will go over. I feel like I can trust Jodie with my secret, but I have yet to approach her about it. I'll pep talk myself into doing it, but then I chicken out. Yep, I'm that girl. Scared of what others might think of me despite of having an entity as an ally. Silly, really.

"The safest bet for what?"

I freeze on the spot as I turn around with my cereal, so startled that I drop the bowl. Thankfully, Sera is watching out for me and catches it, holding it aloft in front of me. I gulp, and take the bowl back into my hands, muttering my thanks. Jodie stands on the other side of the dining room, leaning just outside her door. Had she really heard that? Crap, what am I going to do? I'm not ready to tell her!

I squint at her silhouette, barely making out her outline. A nervous chuckle escapes my lips and I stare into my cereal briefly, forcing myself to look at her after a few seconds. "I-uhm," I say, coughing awkwardly. "The safest bet of having a fun time on my birthday?" It was weak, but flattery is one of the best weapons out there. That, and part of me actually wants to spend one on one time with Jodie today. Just hanging out and talking. Maybe somewhere in there I could slip in that I'm a lesbian, but that's wishful thinking. Knowing me, I'll change the subject.

Jodie chuckles and strolls over to the chair by the dining room table, her hand resting lightly on its frame. I can see her slightly better now, the outlines of her face are more distinct, yet still covered in darkness. I shuffle over to the nearest chair and sit down and stare into my bowl, stirring the cereal with my spoon. This has got to be the worst moment of my life. It's my birthday too. Superb.

"Flattery won't get you your present early," she replies, taking a seat. I might be imagining things, but I swear I can see a hint of a smile on her face.

My eyes widen as I stop stirring my cereal, glancing back up at Jodie. She had gotten me a present? She usually did every year, but her gift-choosing is unpredictable. I never know what to expect. For instance, last year Jodie had given me some of her old clothes and the year before that, she'd given me a CD of a band I liked. It's usually a hit or miss ordeal. Which will it be this time? "I wasn't trying to get my present early, Jo," I say in my defense. "Honest." Though now I'm curious about what this 'present' is. Hrmm.

"If that's the case, are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

"Nope." Yep.

I'm so caught up in the moment, I don't notice the spoon raising until it's level with my lips. When I finally do, it's too late. I have a mouthful of cereal in my mouth and I almost choke. I cough and gag and practically pull the spoon from my throat. I glare into the darkness. "Sera, what the hell?!" I hiss softly. "That was uncalled for!"

There's a light rumbling whisper, a scolding tone .

"I know it's getting soggy!" I argue, frowning. "I was going to get to it soon, jesus!"

The whisper returns, this time disapproving.

"I can swear if I want to, Sera! I'm not a little kid anymore."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a smirk on Jodie's face. I narrow my eyes at her. "What?"

"Just reminds me. Of Aiden."

Oh. Damn. Shit. Smart move, Zoey, smart move. I probably hurt her without realizing. Way to make her think of Aiden. Jodie is still smiling, at least from what I can tell, but I know the thought of him pains her. I know her mask. Always will. Quick! I need to think of a different topic. Uhm uhm uhm! Come on, think of something! "So…" I start to say, smiling like a dork. "That weather, huh?" It's dark out, not a single raindrop had fallen in a week and that was the best I could come up with? And I'm supposed to be the savior of the world? I'm starting to think Jodie might have me mixed up with someone else.

Before Jodie can answer, the phone rings. We both look at each other, a bit confused. Who'd be calling at this hour? Jodie stands and walks over to the phone on the wall. I watch silently as she takes it off the hook and puts it to her ear. "Hello?" Her mouth drops open slightly, mine doing the same. I can't see her expression from here, but I can tell it's one of shock. She knows who's on the other end. I wish I knew. "Ryan, how did you get this number?" There's a brief pause, then, "You know what, nevermind. What do you want?"

Jodie's eyes make their way over to me. I sense the conversation has shifted over to yours truly. My heart thumps in my chest and my pulse quickens. Realization dawns on me. I think I know why I'm being talked about. The end of the world is near. I sigh. Couldn't it have waited until tomorrow? Things had to get messy on today of all days? I love you too, world.

"Are you sure?" Though she's whispering, I can tell Jodie is concerned. This conversation just keeps getting better and better. The suspense is killing me. "If you're wrong, this could blow up in our faces, you know that, don't you?" Another pause. She's listening to whoever is on the other side. She then nods. "Okay, but this isn't going to be pretty. I can guarantee you that she's going to want to stay put." Jodie sighs. "I'll figure something out. Thanks for the heads up." She hangs up the phone and faces me with folded arms. "Get your things. We're leaving."

For a few seconds, I remain silent, trying to figure out how so much had happened in less than a minute. After those few seconds were over, however, I bite my lip and shake my head no. I stand and push in my chair. "No, I can't without saying goodbye to mom and the others. They deserve at least that much warning." I turn in the direction of my mother's bedroom.

"You can't, Zoey!" Jodie hisses at me in warning. "I'm sorry, it's the way it has to be."

I stop in my tracks and practically turn rigid, slowly turning my head toward Jodie. Is she really suggesting what I think she is? She has another thing coming if she's expecting me to just walk out on mom, Stan, and the others. I can't do that to them. It's not right. They need to know why I'm leaving. Jodie should understand that. I feel a slight sting of betrayal from what she is telling me, no, ordering me, to do. How can she do this to me? "I need to," I say, my voice pleading. "Please, at least let me write a letter."

Jodie walks over to me and for the first time since she entered the room, I can make out her face, the emotion in her eyes. She is torn, not wanting to put me through this but seeing no other choice. But she's wrong, there is a choice. There must be a choice. I don't have a problem in regards to leaving with Jodie, it's just the 'leaving without saying goodbye' part that I have a problem with.

She reaches out and touches my arm, gently clutching at my sleeve as she looks at me with a regretful gaze. I already know the answer before she says it. "They wouldn't understand," Jodie explains in a tender voice. "It's better that they don't know what's going on so they don't get hurt."

Okay, the latter half of that sentence I hadn't anticipated. What did she mean by 'so they don't get hurt'? Would they be in danger if they knew? The thought of someone hurting mom makes me wince. To me, having my family in the dark about what's happening is even more dangerous. They'll draw too much attention to themselves if they start looking for me and Jodie. They need to be informed. "They don't need to understand," I argue, taking my arm back. "I'll just tell them to stay indoors and not to talk to strangers. Reverse parenting." That should keep them safe, right?

Before I can even convince myself of this logic, Jodie stops me yet again, grabbing me by the wrist. "This isn't up for debate, Z!" she hisses. "Now go get your things, we don't have much time!"

"No." I fold my arms. "I refuse."

Jodie sighs and steps back. "Alright." Did I just win in an argument against her? Normally, I'd pat myself on the back, but considering the circumstances and the mood I'm in, I'd rather leave that until later. "Then I'll pack for you." She strolls into my room faster than I can process the statement. Then it hits me. Wait, what? I stride after her, Sera in tow.


End file.
